


That's the price you pay

by AquaHyacinth



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaHyacinth/pseuds/AquaHyacinth
Summary: [EC万圣节24h—第5棒]瞎几把乱写巫者万x王子查万的存在是个传说。他神秘而强大，描述他的古老歌谣在这个国家传唱了一代又一代。查是年少有为的王子，温柔儒雅，备受尊敬爱戴，在困境中承担起了责任。高亮【触手系/非自愿/轻微舔穴失禁描写】注意避雷！怕引起生理不适，祝留下的各位食用愉快。“究竟是trick or treat，还是kiss and sex？”





	That's the price you pay

“长发的神祗居于南地，  
天降的神迹今人着迷。  
翠绿的藤蔓预示着新生，  
深色的金属象征着毁灭。  
金红的火焰花生于其身，  
圣人呵，那便是归处……”

Charles狼狈地吊在半空，勉强蜷缩起身体，在他身侧，暗绿色的藤蔓狂舞，遮天蔽日。他的耳畔仿佛还回响着那首在西彻斯特耳熟能详的歌谣，却整个人都有些恍惚。努力蜷起双腿缩小体积，周遭的藤蔓却不依不饶的层层叠叠包覆上来，把他裹成密不透风的一团。Charles双手护头，觉得自己像是误入蛛网的猎物，在网上挣扎，动弹，却逃脱不开被捆紧缚死的结局。  
传说神祗居住的外围有强大的圣物守护……若不是西彻斯特之事除此下策之外已是别无他法，自己作为西彻斯特的王子又怎会出现在这里？  
出现在这里，去找寻一位传说中的神祗，赌那几万分之一的可能性，去祈求“虚无缥缈”的帮助。  
灵活的藤蔓隔着布料贴着Charles的前胸后背滑动，枝条上分泌出粘稠的半透明原液濡湿了衣衫，仿佛是得了新玩具的狗狗把所有物从头到尾舔了一遍，迫不及待的用最原始的方法在目标身上留下自己的印记。湿漉漉的触感另Charles十分抗拒几近作呕，然后在几条藤蔓伸过来往他嘴里钻时，他侧过脸开始干呕。  
藤蔓趁虚而入。惊吓、恐惧和厌恶等种种情绪像是个魔鬼，紧紧的抓住了Charles。眼泪流了下来，他淌着泪拼命的想合拢牙关，嘴里的枝蔓表皮坚韧，他用力咬的牙龈发酸也毫无用处，绿色植物特有的味道夹杂着淡淡的清甜弥漫在他口腔里，Charles知道枝蔓上分泌出来的液体的味道，但他一点都不想知道不想品尝。平日里跟人调起情来小王子倒是荤素不忌男女通吃，但这也并不意味着他跟人发生过实质性的关系，不论性别。  
之后是噩梦。  
西彻斯特的王子被这一团不知底细的生物扒的精光，肆意侵犯。灵活粗糙的藤蔓裹着黏液侵犯进来的时候Charles的喉咙里呜咽一般挤出了几声气音，像是只濒死挣扎的猫。被进入的感觉很奇怪，冰凉的、粘腻的触感，随着后穴企图排出异物的收缩动作还能感受到黏液包裹下磨砂般的藤蔓表层。那些液体似乎有某些特殊的效用，他蹬着腿挣扎，几条枝蔓自觉的分了出去，循着他脚踝向上缠绕着蜿蜒盘旋，带着不可抗拒的力道固定分开Charles双腿。  
效用显现。他逐渐失去了挣扎的力气，浅薄的欲望一层层蒸腾起来，叠加，然后捕获了他。Charles的双手保持着交叉护头的姿势捆在脑后，藤条在他臀缝里滑动，进出，碾磨敏感点的时候他会掉着眼泪发出低低的呻吟，别的藤蔓也没闲着，贴着他赤裸的身体，肆无忌惮的对Charles上下其手。它们反复摩挲他体表的肌肤，Charles整个人由内而外透出一种浅淡的红，像是颗正在成熟的果实，胸口两颗乳粒挺立了起来，乳孔微张，周遭一圈乳晕在枝条的玩弄下颜色变得更艳，看起来像是长大了一圈似的，红肿着嵌在Charles单薄的胸口上。更多的藤蔓聚集在他胯间，现在即使是没有藤条拽开他双腿，Charles也没办法把腿合拢了。一大团藤蔓交叠着裹覆在两腿间，除去在他后穴里进出的那些，剩下的都欢快的戏弄着小Charles，一圈圈绕在上头模仿着自渎的动作上下滑动，抑或缠在睾丸根部滑动着时不时收紧一下。粗硕的主枝梗在他腿间，Charles骑在上头小半体重都由它支撑，会阴被树皮一般的质感磨的发疼。  
这场折磨何时结束？这个噩梦何时落幕？  
他不知道。Charles眼神涣散着，澄澈的蓝色仿佛被缠绕的绿魔夺去了灵动。高潮的时候，白浊的精液和泪水一起淌了出来。

Charles半阖着眼，隐约觉得看见了光。这些诡谲的藤蔓几乎把他榨干，却突然感觉到那些仿佛要扎根自己身体里的藤蔓正在逐渐撤离。  
很亮。有人托住了他，把他抱了起来。  
那人似是说了什么，模模糊糊听不真切，直觉像是在骂什么。一层薄软的布料裹住了身体，Charles敏感的瑟缩了一下，努力睁开眼想看清楚这个救命恩人是谁。  
绿色的眼睛。  
灰绿色的。Charles觉得他拯救了自己对绿色的感官。绷紧的神经放松了下来，暂时脱离危险的疲惫感袭击了他，随着他行走的动作Charles微微震颤，视线逐渐模模糊成朦胧的光圈。他感觉到自己被放在榻上，那人扶着自己的背把自己圈在怀里，布料滑落，对方温热的掌心就落在脊背上轻拍着安抚：“没事了。”  
浑身仿佛是金属锈掉了，Charles努力了好几次都动弹不得，脸侧突然被扶住，一时间四目相对。  
那是一张英俊的脸，灰绿色的眸子像是个漩涡，他不敢盯着看久了，只看见对方眼底有一闪即逝的困惑，“动不了？”一挥手，Charles睁大了眼，他看见一个金属托盘凭空飞了过来，银色的壶自己飘在空中微斜，碧绿的液体倾倒了出来，杯口贴心的凑到唇边，一点点把半杯水都喂进Charles嘴里。  
“你是……”咽下最后一口液体，Charles努力抓住对方的衣角，仿佛在确认眼前的不是幻觉，“是……”话到嘴边突然卡了壳，他突然发现自己其实并不知道该如何称呼对方，在西彻斯特流传的故事里，他没有名字，没有身份，只有一个模棱两可的“神祗”二字。迟到的羞耻感突然间汹涌而来，Charles涨红了脸；对方既然是如此身份，那么自己先前……  
“Erik。”温热的吐息吹在脸上，额上落下柔软的触感，整个人被搂住，“别怕……你可以叫我Erik。”  
Charles僵着身体，整个人窝在这个英俊的神祗怀里红成了一只煮熟的虾。

“呜……”Charles不知道为什么事情会变成这个样子。面前这个男人，西彻斯特传说中的神祗，自己此行的目的，把自己扣在怀里用手指侵犯。  
先前心中生出的几分好感烟消云散。“放松点。”树藤分泌出的汁液具有其特殊性，Charles下身湿成这个样子就是最明显的表现；手头没有别的合适的方法，Erik只是想通过这种途径刺激对方的后穴进行自体分泌以除后患，但不明所以的Charles在恐惧中不停的挣扎。Erik只用了两指在他后穴里进出，两指分开又合拢，搅弄出清晰的水声，指尖一下下刮擦抠弄过敏感的肠肉，残留在Charles身体里的欲望被勾了出来，性器半勃，难堪的境遇几乎击碎了Charles的自尊心。安抚的吻一下下地落下来，落在Charles面颊上，赤裸的肩膀上，却没带来应有的效果。“别乱动！”听到对方的低叱Charles一激灵，下意识的不敢继续挣扎。  
为什么……后穴处水声不断，Charles闭着眼把布料紧紧攥在掌心承受着，他能感受到身下的布料已经完全被自己流出的水浸湿了。对Charles而言这一场指奸没有持续很久，他饱受折磨的肛穴到最后已经被玩弄的没办法像先前一样不停的泌出大量的液体时，这场糟糕的治疗就停止了。  
“应该没事了。”手指抽离，这句预示着结束的话在Charles听来仿若天籁。他咬着后槽牙睁开眼盯着眼前这个英俊的魔鬼，冲动之下恶向胆边生。  
他扑了上去，恶狠狠的咬住Erik的嘴唇。  
是血的味道。  
原来他也会流血。  
Charles张开嘴拼命的吸吮舔弄Erik的唇，舌尖划过唇纹和上头咬出来的细小伤口，Erik倒吸一口凉气，下意识的回抱住怀里的人；解了药性之后Charles虽然仍旧腿软，但这并不妨碍他在这种情况下破罐子破摔般把腿紧紧缠在Erik腰间。吻闭，Erik捏着Charles的肩膀把彼此的上半身分隔开来，他呼吸急促，用力之大疼得Charles皱起了眉。“你身上的药性刚解。”换作是别人，Erik会把他们直接变成魔藤的养料，但是这个人……魔藤传来的讯息告诉自己，他是特殊的。“还是说你还想再来一遍之前发生的事，”深吸了一口气，Erik调整着呼吸的节奏，“嫌自己刚才哭的不够惨吗？”  
Charles怔愣了两秒，慢慢松开了腿。Erik火烧屁股般跳起来远离了浑身赤裸的Charles。坐着的Charles眼尖的看见了对方微鼓的裆部，还没搞清楚究竟是什么状况的他迷茫的抬起头来看着Erik，对视了两秒，Erik转身就走，只留Charles一个人光着身子坐在床板上，身下是一块湿了大半的布料。  
傻眼的Charles坐在床上琢磨了一会，结合Erik之前看他的眼神，突然就笑了出来。  
这大概是这几天以来，自己遇见过的，唯一一件算得上有趣的事了。他苦中作乐般这么想。

Charles肌肉酸痛，侧躺在床板上思考着现下的处境。自己现在见到的应该就是要找的那个人了，如果之前对方的行为只是在处理那些不知名藤蔓所导致的遗留问题的话……他微微红了脸。  
这是什么狗屁神祗！想起自己之前丢人的表现Charles在心底怒骂。见鬼的，他就不会用别的方法吗？但是他长的还挺好看的……想着想着Charles就发现自己偏离了主题，Erik那双灰绿色的眼睛深深地烙印进了他的心里。  
灰绿色的，像是一池深秋的湖水，看似柔软却不失冷冽，细看之下，亦不知深浅。  
很适合他……有点冷，Charles不敢乱跑离开自己现在所在的地方，只能克服心理不适扯着小半块干燥的布料搭在腰腹上，晃了晃脑袋试图努力把那抹绿色扔进角落。他有点烦躁，下意识的咬住自己的手背排解，门牙微微陷进皮肤里留下浅淡的印子。对方跟那些歌谣传说中描述的样子还是有一定差距的，比如Erik在传说中是长发而不是今天所见的短发，但是藤蔓和金属……撇除自身的主观想法，“性”确实象征着新生、生命，而联系飞来的托盘、自己飘在空中的壶，对方展现出来的对金属的操控也是毋庸置疑的。力量是无法作假的，个中偏差Charles只能暂且将其归根于传说本身可能就有一定的推断和臆想成分在里面。  
但是那些藤蔓又究竟是……  
Erik……Charles低低呢喃出声，把这个名字放在唇齿间咀嚼。这究竟是个什么样的神祗？眼前一暗，是有人挡住了光线，腰上一凉，仅有的布料被扯去，有人强硬的抓住了自己的手腕，Charles这才发现手背上深深浅浅的已经被牙印覆盖了大半。迟钝的抬头，看着先前自己的腹诽对象就在眼前，Charles不禁心虚地往后缩了一下。  
“难受？藤汁的效果应该已经解决的差不多了，还是不舒服吗？”Charles尴尬的轻咳了一声不知该如何作答，一件袍子裹了上来。Erik摩挲着他手背上的牙印，微微皱着眉头。“怎么现在才叫我？”  
“没事……”Charles回答。原来，说出他的名字他就会听见吗？“您……”斟酌了一下语句，联系到Erik之前的表现，对方应该不是那种喜欢敬称的人，“Erik，你能陪我说会话吗？”

Charles发誓，他请求Erik跟他说会话其实只是不知道该说什么，想缓解一下尴尬的气氛，但是事情的发展总是出人意料的，比如自己没穿衣服只裹着个袍子，就跟这个传说中神祗坐在壁炉边开始下棋。  
“我来是因为西彻斯特的国事……”Charles叹了口气娓娓道来，同时大倒苦水。“没有人同意我的提议——可能是太超前了，虽然理想很美好，但是现实中真正实施的话可能非常困难……”  
棋子是Erik不知道从哪里翻出来的，壁炉也是对方贴心地点起来的。即使是室内，深秋的夜晚也凉意不减，Charles窝在摇椅里怕冷般裹紧了Erik的袍子，兴致盎然的跟Erik一边对弈一边谈天说地。Charles已经很少能找到一个合心的对手和倾听者了，说到兴起之处堪称眉飞色舞，Erik看着火光笼罩下对方的眉眼时不时地回应着。  
“没记错日子的话，过了零点应该就是万圣节了。”Charles伸出手比划着，被松开的领口滑落下来，露出一边的锁骨和小半个肩膀。“小孩会挨家挨户的去敲门要糖，'Trick or treat？' ”他描述的绘声绘色，“不给糖就捣蛋哦。”  
“我没糖。”Erik笑着走出一步棋，跟Charles来了个玩笑，“你要在我这里捣蛋吗？”Charles十分没风度的冲他翻了个白眼，抬腿绕过桌子去踹了Erik一脚。  
距离一下子就变得虚无缥缈了起来。挨了一脚的Erik跟Charles对视了几秒，最后不约而同的笑出了声。Charles也不知道为什么，莫名其妙的就是停不下来，最后不小心拉到了仍旧酸痛的腰侧肌肉。“啊……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”Charles撩开袍子伸手去揉自己酸痛的腰侧，没注意到自己在Erik面前已经露出了大半个上身。“该死的藤蔓……那些究竟是什么东西？”  
Erik一招手，Charles的椅子自动挪到了他身侧。“哇哦，这玩意儿里是也有金属吗？”Charles龇牙咧嘴的揉着腰。  
“嗯……那其实是我的一部分。”  
“什……什么？”Charles傻了几秒，意识到Erik不是说笑，憋了半天却不知道说些什么，最后只吐出了一句咬牙切齿的“What fuck”。  
“所以，之前是你在……”  
“严格来说也不算是。”Erik把人搂过来替他揉腰，“我刚醒。”  
“因为我的魔藤告诉我，它发现你来了。”

“见鬼！”Charles惊叫，“你就这么轻而易举的把自己那么重要的真名告诉了我？”  
理亏的Erik有问必答，Charles这才知道其实对方神祗的名头更像个以讹传讹的噱头，Erik本人，其实是远古传说中已经灭绝的一个种族——巫族，他是一个巫者。每个巫者在血脉传承里都会有一项天赋能力，而他们在正式觉醒的同时会拥有独属于自己的伴生魔物，那些藤蔓就是Erik从小到大用心头血培育出来的伴生魔物。它们在Erik成年觉醒那天被Erik分离出的一缕灵魂吞噬，再返归Erik自身，就此成为Erik的一部分，所以他们跟Erik本身就有特定的联系。巫者普遍长寿，Erik因自身的强大寓居于此，然后做出决定陷入沉睡，这广阔的森林就是他伴生魔物的本体。  
而名字……是一个巫者最重要的东西。“平日里我们都是以代号称呼彼此——Magneto，我的代号。”万磁王吗……“被别人知道了名字的巫者从此就走在悬崖上。”Charles重复着这句话。真名会泄露他们很多东西，甚至导致他们丢掉性命，据说除去家人，他们只会把真名告诉自己命定的soul partner。“你可真愁人。”Charles靠在Erik身上享受着“神祗”的特约按摩服务，轻声说。“等等……所以你一直都是一个人？”Erik刚想说什么，又被Charles打断了，“所以你就这么寡了几千年？”  
Erik一时间被噎得说不出话，Charles登时大笑起来。他动了动身子想换个姿势，突然发觉不对——硌了。  
然后他被吻了。  
细密的吻。从唇舌滑到下巴再到胸口再继续向下蜿蜒。Erik不是单纯的亲吻，他伸出舌头一下一下的舔弄着，唾液沾湿每一寸肌肤。  
不知怎的Erik就把他带到了床上。简陋的防线在Erik的进攻下溃不成军，Charles性器突然就被含吮住，快感上头，他努力保持着意识推拒着，手指陷进Erik的发里，揪着发根的动作却不知是抗拒还是想要更多。“之前你不是说……不能……”Erik抬起Charles双腿亲吻啃噬其内侧的软肉，留下浅浅的牙印，Charles痒的哼哼了几声想要合上腿却又被掰开，“过零点了，Charles。”  
“万圣节快乐。”  
Charles咽了口唾沫，盯着Erik漂亮的眼睛沉默了几秒。“好吧。”他向后一躺，“小孩子才问trick or treat，”那两条腿再次缠上Erik的腰，“那么，kiss and sex 。”

Erik舔吮的动作让Charles想起来那些藤蔓带着黏液包裹住自己的时候。他惊诧地发现，在知道那是Erik的一部分之后，自己现在想起那段噩梦般的经历时竟然已经不再抗拒了，甚至还有一丝丝刺激感。  
果真是双标。“我现在相信那些藤蔓是你的一部分了。”微糙的舌苔贴着划过每一寸皮肤，舔过肛口的感觉奇怪里带着奇妙的快感和满足感，“别舔了……”被舔的湿漉漉的感觉让Charles感觉有点不适应。“不行。”Erik喘着粗气，“我在找点东西……”  
“什、什么……”Erik顶了进来，勃起的性器戳着敏感的穴壁撞进最深处，把Charles嘴里的声音碾碎成不成句子的词语。“很重要的东西……为什么我找不到你身上的火焰花？”  
“火焰花……”Charles下意识的挺腰，被撑满的感觉充实又满足，下意识的喃喃，“金红的火焰花生于其身……”  
“是的……”Erik一下下的操干着Charles冲自己完全打开后穴，里头环状的肉褶不停的吸吮绞紧毫不停歇的肉刃。“巫族的灵魂伴侣身上生来就有各自独一无二的印记，但是出于保护的目的，只有用特殊方法才能唤醒。”按常理来说先前魔藤时就应该显现的……他舔弄着Charles的后颈，眼神里带着困惑，“只要它的中心被我的体液沾染到就会显现出来……”  
“想太多……”Charles显然爽到了，握住Erik的手与他十指相扣，说出来的话语气轻快，“谁说了会是我啊……”  
“不可能！”腕子上骤然一疼，激的Charles后穴骤缩，夹紧了Erik的性器，一时间又痛又爽。“魔藤的判断不可能出错，我也不可能认错自己的灵魂伴侣。”Erik的语气斩钉截铁，他惩罚似的叼住了Charles的耳垂，碾磨那一小块儿软肉，Charles喊着疼低哼着讨饶，Erik这才放过他转而舔弄他耳后，Charles一时间被刺激的又瑟缩了一下——那儿正是他的敏感处。  
说不定真的另有其人呢……Charles心里叹着气。他不觉得自己有那个运气。哪怕扪心自问，他确实喜欢Erik，但是那又如何呢？  
他突然心酸了一下，却骤然被耳后传来的灼热烫的惊叫出声。“Erik！”他惊叫着攥住对方的手，却听见一声轻叹，紧接着灼热感开始减弱，有一只手抚摸了上去，“原来是在这里啊。”  
“火……火焰花？”愣愣的Charles开口。“嗯。”Erik再次舔过那处，灼热感再次显现，“唔！”猝不及防的一阵深顶下Charles不由得叫出了声，“让我好找……说了我不会认错人的。”金红色的瑰丽花朵在Erik不顾Charles请求的舔弄下一点点显现，从Charles耳后蔓延开来，开在Charles的颈侧，几片花瓣舒展在Charles泛着红晕的侧脸上，平添几份诡谲艳丽。  
“好吵……”敏感处在心上人刻意的刺激下不断传来炙人的灼热，倏尔汹涌的声音澎湃而来。  
“Charles……”  
“Charles……Charles……”  
嘈杂，却只有他自己的名字。  
那是Erik的声音。“别说了……”Charles在高潮中手足无措，他能听得出来那些呼唤中饱含的情意，令人面红心跳。“Erik……别说了，我在这里……你说的我头疼……”  
Erik愣了一秒，旋即欣喜若狂。  
“恭喜……Charles，你觉醒了。”  
这是真正意义上灵与肉的纠缠。还没学会如何控制力量的Charles觉得自己仿佛置身于风暴里，飘摇，狂风巨浪波涛汹涌，而Erik就是水面上那块唯一的浮板。  
而他自己就是风暴下的大海本身；他抓住了Erik，也被Erik抓住了。  
一夜纠缠。

Charles是被熟悉又陌生的触感唤醒的。迷迷糊糊的推开胸口作怪的物什，却是微凉的手感，他触电般惊醒，却撞进了Erik怀里。  
恶作剧成功的Erik在炸毛的人儿脸上啄了一口，丝毫没有悔改之心，“早。万圣节快乐。”灵活的魔藤不依不饶的从被褥下钻进来蹭着Charles，勾起了Charles关于昨晚和Erik缠绵到最后的记忆——这些Charles一开始深恶痛绝的玩意儿也加入了进来，Charles永远都忘不了自己一开始鬼迷心窍点了头同意，最后却哭叫着不要了，被细小的藤蔓钻进了铃口操干直到失禁的黑历史。他狠狠地瞪了Erik一眼，心虚的把昨夜几乎从未合上过的双腿并拢曲起。  
Erik识趣的收回魔藤，从背后搂住Charles。“等你逐渐熟悉了自己的能力，我就陪你回西彻斯特。”  
“你……”Charles一时语塞，“嗯……其实现在我一个人回去就好了。”  
“不。”Erik吻了Charles一口，“你可是为我而来。”  
“那好吧。”Charles眼底划过狡黠的笑意，“我可不一定支付的起你的price。”  
“That's the price you pay.”  
So do I. 

自此，强大的神祗不再孤身一人，西彻斯特古老的歌谣有了新的传唱。  
传说也有更新的时候，不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。  
万圣节快乐♡。


End file.
